La banane
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Un Sasuke pervers qui fantasme sur un Naruto naïf ... mêlez à ça une banane vicieuse et vous obtenez un cocktail explosif ... attention ! Portnaouak fic ! Torturage mental de Sasuke ! SasuNaru


**Titre :** _La banane_

**Auteur : **Sakura-chaaan

**Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Yaoi/portnaouak

**Couples : **SasuNaru

**Warning : **Début d'un Lemon / Language / Torturage mental et gentil de Sasuke ;P

**Note : **Vu que cette fic est un pure délire imaginatif, Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru (voilà c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ;P) sinon le reste est normal ... Ah oui ! Par conséquent, Saï et Yamato n'ont pas rejoint l'équipe 7 ...

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**La banane**

_Une fois à sa hauteur, Sasuke le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre le mur en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il bloqua les mains du blond au-dessus de sa tête d'une main et s'attela à le déshabilla de l'autre. Les gémissements et les frissons qui parcouraient la peau de l'Uzumaki firent redoublés d'ardeur l'Uchiwa._

_Bientôt il se retrouva à terre à califourchon sur un blondin complètement nu et toujours impuissant. L'héritier du Sharingan détailla avec un profond désir le corps soumis et appétissant de son futur UKE :_

_- Tu es à moi Naruto, personne d'autre ne t'aura, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque_

_Ses lèvres couvrirent de baiser la mâchoire et le cou basanés de son homologue où le brun laissa de multiples morsures d'amour. Sa bouche trouva ainsi le chemin jusqu'au torse bronzé où il vint taquiner un des mamelons du blondinet. Il joua longtemps avec le bouton de chair ce qui arracha de nombreux couinements au Kitsune qui était très sensible à ces attouchements. Tranquillement, l'Uchiwa revint taquiner la langue de son partenaire avec la sienne. A contrecœur, il se détacha de ses lèvres pécheresses et addictives pour regarder de ses yeux onyx, l'océan d'azur des yeux de son homologue qui lui sourit avant de lui chuchoter :_

_- Sasuke-kun …_

_Le brun fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Cette voix, n'était pas celle de Naruto. Celle-là était beaucoup plus aiguë et plus énervante. L'Uchiwa arborait la personne qui la possédait, il s'agissait de :_

- Sakura ? marmonna l'héritier du Sharingan d'une voix encore endormie.

- Sasuke-kun ! s'extasia la jeune fille, tu te réveilles enfin ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! dit-elle de l'extérieur de sa tente.

**« Pourquoi Kami-sama ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette gourde me réveille au moment où j'allais conclure avec mon Naru-chan ? »** Pensa très fort le jeune homme.

Il grogna, plongé dans une intense réflexion pour décider s'il devait replonger dans les bras de Morphée (ou dans son cas, ceux de Naruto ^/_\^) ou sortir et affronter la réalité, c'est à dire, mater ouvertement mais discrètement son coéquipier tout en rêvant d'une autre relation que celle de « meilleur ami/rival ».

Il décida finalement de se lever, car, malgré tout, Sasuke avait quelques étiques qui lui interdisaient de sauter un repas, en l'occurrence le plus important de la journée. Lorsque sa tête franchit l'extérieur de la tente, il fut agressé par la lumière trop vive du soleil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accommoder à l'intensité lumineuse.

**« Aujourd'hui encore, ça sera une magnifique journée »** Jugea le brun.

- Yo Sasuke, dit Kakashi en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée

Le concerné se retourna vers son senseï et l'aperçu en train de lire son fameux bouquin pervers comme aimait l'appeler un certain ange blond :

- Ohayo Kakashi-senseï, lui répondit-il d'une voix monotone

Il se traina d'un pas lent mais digne (à la Sasuke quoi !) vers Sakura, qui, tout en minaudant, lui tendit un fruit et une barre énergétique ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau. Il commença son maigre repas quand il remarqua (enfin !) quelque chose :

- Où est le Dobe ? demanda-t-il

- Toujours pas levé, Sasuke-kun ! Mais ça fait du bien à nos pauvres oreilles de ne pas l'entendre crier de si bon matin tu ne penses pas, s'extasia la seule jeune fille du groupe.

« Et toi quand tu hurles dans mes oreilles de ton cri strident ? »

… Hn, répondit-il

**« Alors comme ça … il dort encore … avec un peu de chance, je pourrais aller le voir … »**

La chance souriait à l'Uchiwa car elle lui présenta une occasion de réaliser son souhait, car Kakashi annonça en se levant :

- Bon, il est plus que temps d'aller le réveiller !

- Attendez, souffla le brun

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si c'est vous qui allez le réveiller, il mettra trois plomb à se lever.

- Et ? …

- Et si j'y vais à votre place, il sera tellement surpris de me voir qu'il se réveillera plus vite.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Pourtant nous sommes à une demi-journée de marche du village, nous avons le temps.

- Plus vite on sera rentré, mieux ce sera, affirma l'héritier du Sharingan

- Bon d'accord, déclara finalement l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, va réveiller Naruto …

Il y a des jours où Sasuke s'embrasserait tellement il se trouve intelligent. Il avait réussi à convaincre Kakashi avec une excuse bidon ! En réalité, il se fichait bien de savoir qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui ou dans une semaine...

Très content de lui, intérieurement bien sûr, il se dirigea vers la tente de son coéquipier. Lorsqu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, il dut se retenir de sauter sur l'Uzumaki car celui-ci était sorti de ses couvertures pendant la nuit, et l'ingénieux blond dormait en boxer …

Résumons la situation de manière brève, nous avons un I'Uchiwa en chaleur qui chasse un blondinet naïf qui était actuellement au trois quart à poil devant son chasseur … Le brun dût donc se faire violence pour retenir ses pulsions qui lui hurlaient littéralement de profiter de la situation.

- Debout Usuratonkachi ! hurla-t-il.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut et s'écria, paniqué :

- Quoi ? Les ramens nous attaquent ! Je prends la lourde responsabilité de les engloutir !

Un goutte d'eau apparut derrière le crâne de Sasuke, en effet, son blond était devenu diablement sexy grâce à son entrainement avec Jiraya mais il était toujours aussi stupide …

- Non, espèce de Dobe, soupira le brun, le petit déjeuner est prêt, mais vu que tu pionces, les oiseaux risquent de te le bouffer alors grouille toi de te lever …

- Teme ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui me réveille d'abord ?

- Pour mieux te mater, marmonna l'héritier du Sharingan avec un sourire mutin.

- Nani ? s'exclama le Kitsune, les yeux exorbités.

- Pour mieux te réveiller ! fait-il semblant de répéter avant de ressortir de la tente en poussant un faux soupir de lassitude.

Il inspira un bon bol d'air frais tout en se baffant mentalement pour arrêter le flux de pensées obscènes et interdites aux mineurs qui étaient en train de l'assaillir. Il retourna s'asseoir pour finir son repas.

Si, quelques années plus tôt, on lui avait dit que de voir Naruto en boxer lui ferait tant d'effet, il aurait préféré se faire moine que d'y croire. Il se félicita intérieurement de s'être contrôlé et d'être resté égale à lui-même. Le brun pensait avoir vécu l'expérience la plus dure de toute sa vie … il se trompait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le fantasme sur patte de l'Uchiwa sortit de sa tente, habillé, coiffé et de bonne humeur. Il s'assit en face de Sasuke sans y prêter attention, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci puisqu'il pouvait ainsi le regarder sans éveiller de soupçons. Un bruit détourna l'attention du brun de son Naruto et quand il reposa les yeux sur lui c'est pour le voir … décortiquer une banane.

Rien de très affolant me direz-vous, sauf que le problème est que lorsque Naruto engouffra le fruit dans sa bouche, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il croqua un petit bout de la baie (oui, la banane est une baie ! Je fais confiance à wikipédia pour ça XD) et ressorti l'objet fruité de sa bouche avec une sorte de geste sensuel.

- Sakura-chan ! Cette banane est succulente ! lui dit-il.

Je ne vous fais pas de dessin concernant la situation de Sasuke. L'esprit de celui-ci ressemblait actuellement plus à un Icha Icha Paradise de son senseï qu'à son esprit pratique, sérieux et froid habituel. Il imaginait un certain blond en train de … son … (les lecteurs de Lemon ou les pervers ou les fans de Yaoi savent de quoi je parle là XD).

Il sentait très clairement un important renflement d'une partie de son corps, et il en devint plus mortifier, ses joues se colorant d'une magnifique couleur vermeil. Ses yeux étaient comme hypnotisé par la satanique banane qui ne cessait d'entrer dans la cavité buccale de son fantasme pour finir un petit plus manger.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? lui demanda sa coéquipière.

- ...

L'Uchiwa força son regard à se détacher de la vision plus que tentante de blond pour regarder la jeune fille. Son cerveau n'imprima pas qu'elle lui parlait, et il ne semblait même pas l'avoir reconnu.

- Oï Sasuke ! T'es pas malade au moins ? lui demanda l'Uzumaki

Le dit-malade retourna son regard vers son ami, et là, son esprit imprima très bien le fait que son homologue s'était rapproché de lui et qu'il se tenait à présent TRES près de lui.

**« Sa mine inquiète lui donne un air candide … ça me donna encore plus envie de le … »**

Stoppons les pensées de ce cher Uchiwa pour revenir à un point de vue plus extérieur. Naruto, véritablement inquiet, approcha sa main du front de son meilleur ami pour voir s'il était fiévreux. Ce fut le geste de trop qui fit que sous la pression, le dernier des possesseurs du Sharingan s'évanouit.

* * *

Kakashi ramassa le corps évanoui de son élève et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'érection proéminente de celui-ci à travers ses vêtements. Néanmoins il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Sakura et le Kitsune ranger le camp.

**« Naruto ne va pas tarder à passer à la casserole si Sasuke ne peut plus se retenir au point d'imaginer des choses salaces lorsqu'ils sont à proximités et que son cher fantasme fait des choses très ambiguës … »**

Un sourire narquois étira ses traits cachés par son masque. Une fois toute trace de leur passage effacé, ils s'élancèrent vers leur village en urgence, pour la santé de leur ami.

* * *

Le brun se réveilla à Konoha, dans un lit d'hôpital. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut un ange blond assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il était accoudé à la table de chevet, la tête penchée sur sa main et les yeux fermés, sa respiration était calme et fébrile :

- Dobe ? chuchota l'Uchiwa

- …

- Usuratonkachi ?

- …

Ne se lassant pas de ce jeu, et même en sachant qu'il dormait, le ténébreux l'appela par toutes les appellations imaginables, commençant tout d'abord par des noms d'oiseaux tels que « baka » pour finir par :

- Tenshi ?

- Mmmmm … marmonna le blond en se réveillant difficilement.

Il ouvrit un œil endormi vers le propriétaire de la voix et se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son très cher rival qui s'était réveillé :

- SASUKE ! hurla-t-il de bonheur tout en lui sautant dans les bras

- Oï doucement dobe, tu m'étouffes, inventa-t-il comme fausse excuse pour que son homologue ne se rende pas compte de l'effet considérable que ce geste lui provoquait.

- Oh Désolé Teme ! s'excusa-t-il

Il affichait la même tête d'enfant coupable, qu'un gamin pris en faute. Les rougeurs sur ses pommettes le rendaient absolument charmant au regard de l'alité. Celui-ci prit une grande décision et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, il se redressa et se retrouva devant Naruto, debout, alors que le blond était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, et l'innocence et l'incompréhension que dégageait le Kitsune eurent raison de ses dernières réticences.

Il se pencha en avant et empêchant toute fuite au blond en posant ses mains sur chaque accoudoir du fauteuil où l'autre était installé. Une distance de quelques centimètres séparait leurs lèvres. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et l'Uzumaki fut surpris du profond désir qu'il découvrit dans les orbes onyx de son compagnon. L'Uchiwa se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Naruto :

- Ça ne me déplaisait pas que tu me serres aussi fort dans tes bras …

- Sas-Sasuke ? demanda le jeune homme incertain

- Si tu savais à quel point j'aime quand tu te tiens si près de moi, ça met mon cœur … en émoi …

Chamboulé par de telles paroles, le Kitsune laissa alors le brun franchir la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

**« Doux … »** pensèrent-ils d'accord en accord

Le baiser échangé était chaste, fragile, fébrile et l'héritier du Sharingan sentait son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine tellement le bonheur qui l'assailli était énorme. Le blond ne le rejetait pas et participait même au baiser lorsque le cadet des Uchiwa décida de l'approfondir. Il demanda timidement l'accès à l'antre chaud de son homologue, de peur de l'effrayer, mais celui-ci l'accueilli avec joie. La fièvre gagnait leurs gestes qui devenaient passionnés tout comme leur baiser. Les bras de Naruto passèrent derrière la nuque de Sasuke qui saisit son petit blond par la taille pour le relever. Dans son élan, Naruto en profita pour nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son brun qui le saisit alors par les cuisses pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Enfin … chuchota une voix.

Surpris, ils sursautèrent violemment tout en se séparant. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, et découvrir leur senseï Kakashi, accroupi à la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Il les regardait d'un air bienveillant, et grâce aux plis de son masque noir, les deux élèves purent facilement deviner qu'il souriait.

- Depuis le temps qu'on se demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez enfin vous tomber dans les bras …

- P-Pardon ? s'exclama le Kitsune

- Petit naïf que tu fais Naruto, ricana son prof, embrouillant encore plus son jeune élève hyperactif, Sasuke, tu as choisi un excellent Uke, je suis fier de toi !

- Répétez un peu ce que vous venez de dire espèce de prof pervers ! s'égosilla le jinchuuriki

- Je vous laisse les jeunes ! Mon petit dauphin m'attend pour avoir des nouvelles !

Et c'est ainsi que Kakashi disparut dans un pouf sonore et que nos deux jeunes héros se retrouvèrent seuls. L'un, blond et naïf, complètement rouge de gêne et l'autre, brun, affichant un sourire pervers et un regard de prédateur au cul plus qu'appétissant de son dobe.

* * *

Moi : Et voilà !

Sasu : C'est quoi ... _ça_ ?

Moi : Ca tu vois c'est une nouvelle fic sur votre couple ... Enjoy Sasuke ! Toi qui pleurais que je n'écrivais plus sur votre couple pour me consacrer à deux autres ...

Sasu : Je ne pleurais pas ! Plus loin je suis de tes foutus horreurs, mieux je me porte !

Naru : Pourquoi j'ai l'air ... aussi ... naïf ? Débile ? bref, complètement OOC ?

Sasu : Ne te plains pas, je cite "Si tu savais à quel point j'aime quand tu te tiens si près de moi, ça met mon cœur … en émoi …" D'où tu as vu dans le manga que j'avais des airs de poètes ?

Moi : Je cite : "cette fic est un pure délire imaginatif" ça vous aide à comprendre ?

Sasu et Naru : ...

Moi : Bon ! Bref, j'espère que malgré la débilité profonde de cette fic, elle vous ai plut ^/_\^ n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! :D

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
